Want Me Back
by LuckyInu17
Summary: The inu gang is in high school (i no i no another one) well after a fun filled summer the gang goes back to school and problems arise peaking at a kinda betrayl to kagome by inuyasha. See what happens when Kagome's world turns against Inuyasha(ch5 is up!)
1. The Beginning

Summary: The inu gang is in high school (i no i no another one) well after a fun filled summer the gang goes back to school and problems arise peaking at a kinda betrayl to kagome by inuyasha. See what happens when Kagome's world turns against Inuyasha  
  
Want me back  
  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
"This summer is going sooo great" kagome said to sango as kagome's mother drove the two girls over to Miroku house.  
  
"I know!" replied sango, "i love being to see my miroku everyday. he's soooo hott dont you thinkso kagome?"  
  
"Well duh sango we only go through this like every other minute" laughed kagome  
  
About two weeks earlier Sango and Kagome had planned a beach day with Kagomes old friend Eri. They hadnt hung out in a while and Kagome was starting to get the idea that Eri felt left out and was getting jealous about all the attention kagome paid to her new friend Sango. It was their freshman summer and they were all very excited about the fact that they had finally made it to high school even though that had meant Eri and Kagome split up because the were acceptd into two different high schools (which aided Eri's feelings of being left out). Sango and Kag. had gotten really close when they threw javelin together in the previous track season, and no they practically lived together. Anyway back to the planned beach day. Sango had invited Miroku, Shippo and, Inuyasha, three of her guys friends. Kagome had already met Miroku and Shippo a couple of times but had only tlked to Inuyasha on the phone once or twice(and frm the conversations she wasnt to excited about meeting him.) He seemed like a jackass to her and sango's stories only aided her beliefs, but yea she was finally gonna get together with them. The girls had gotten to the beach about fifteen minutes before they were spose to meet the boy, and decided to go for a wlk. The arrived back the beach parking lot right when they were suppse to meet the boys but ofcourse the guys were late. 16 minutes late actually, some thing that Kagome never forgot. The boys arrived and as the each got out of the car Sango ran over to Miroku and almost plowed him over as she ran into his arms. She was closly followed by Kagome who ran up and hugged both Shippo and Miroku. Eri lagged behind until Kagome dragged her over for introductions; however once kagome layed eyes on Inuyasha and his muscular body plus those amazing gold eyes she soon forgot everything and got lost in her fantasies only to be poked awake by Sango jabbing an elbow into her side. "huh what?" Kagome managed to gasp. Ever since that moment Kagome had a thing for Inuyashsa. That day had to be one of the best though because it was before she learned of his girlfriend Kikyou, and was free to flirt as much as she liked..........and belive it that was a LOT.  
  
(Now back to now)"Do you girls need me to pick you up tonight" Kagome's mother inquired.  
  
"i dont think so Ms. Higurashi, im pretty sure my moms got it" sango replied sweetly just as her cell phone rang. Kagome covered her ears just in time to escape sangos squeal of delight when she saw it was miroku. Ms. higurashi however did not and swerved abruptly almost going into the other lane of oncoming cars.  
  
kagome giggled and looked to sango to see her mouth the words "he wants to know when we'll be there. he misses me" kagome wasnt sure whether to "awwwww" at her friend or to gag.  
  
"we'll be the in like five okay? love you. no i love u more. no i do. no." Click "Kagome!"  
  
"Sry sango i couldnt handle it" she managed through heavy laughter.  
  
The girls finally arrived at their destination and hurried out of the car and up the front steps. Though the second Kagome got to the top she turned around and ran back down to the car giving her mom a kiss goodbye and taking the maney her mother gave her each day for the milkshakes that he and sango constantly bought.  
  
"Call me if you need a ride okay hunny?"  
"Got it mom. Bye!"  
  
With that kagome was gone again up the stair and into the house. Her face fell slightly when she entered and saw that there was no Inuyasha. Although she had thought no one had noticed Miroku had and grinned.  
  
"He went to go get my cd he'll be back soon" he offered, and and watched as his new friend's face lit up. 'Inuyasha and Kagome would be so good together. I dont no how he doesnt see it. He's to stuck on kikyou thats why, but that wench is moving 300 miles away in a week. Stupid idiot cant even see whats right in front of him,' miroku mused to himself momentarily lost in thought. he hadnt seen the girl slip out of the house, but figured out that she was sitting on the couch on her cell phone waiting for Inuyasha to make is much wanted appearance. Not wanting to make his girl wait any longer he turned to sango and kissed her warmly as Shippo yelled get a room, and the house filled with laughter.  
  
"Hi is Eri there" kagome spoke into her cell and was surprised when her answer was no. 'o well' she said to herself, then laid down on the couch staring up at the porch roof before closing her eyes and allowing herself to daydream about Inuyasha's strong arms wrapping around her. She was so wrapped up in her daydream that she had not heard someone walk up the porch steps and next to the couch where she lay.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed before going into a fit of laughter when she felt to strong hands start to tickle her. "Stupid--laugh--loser--gasp for breath--you scared--another burst of laughter--the crap out of me" she finally managed to say. Between her fits of laughter Inuyasha and her hadnt noticed Sango, Miroku and Shippo come out on the porch. Sango and Miroku were smiling widey while a squirrel was entertaining shippo. Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up finally and as he sat next to her on the couch finally not obscurring her view the smile on her face left as her mouth dropped open and Inuyasha look ed to see what caused this reaction. The second he did he jumped to the other side of the couch and as blood flew to his cheeks and his face turned and interesting shade of rogue.  
  
"What the fuck! How long have you been standing there?" Inuyasha demanded through clenched teeth. Kagome was still in awe at the display witnessed by her friends and was speechless.  
  
"Since we heard Kagome scream." answered Sango as she gave her two very red friends a sly look.  
  
Once Kagome got atleast soem composer back she quietly stated that she had to go to the bathroom, and quickly left the seen. Once to the bathroom she washed her face in attemps to remove some of the blush the still flourished her cheeks. Although embarrassed she was still estactic about the exchange she had just had with the handsome teenage boy. Everywhere his hands had touched still tingled and she knew that she'd remember that forever.  
  
When Kagome finally returned she saw a very annoyed looking Inuyasha and three friends that looked like theyd been having a feild day mocking him. 'oh great they are gonna ruin any chance i have w/ him cuz he'll be to embarrassed to ever look at me again' she thought to herself.  
  
"OOO look inuyasha its ur lover" shippo said as another round of blush consumed both inuyashas and kagome's faces.  
  
"Thats it im outta here!" yelled inu as he stalked down the stairs, but briefly looked up and caught Kagome's gaze, and saw the hurt look in her face. Looking to the others to see that they we preoccupied with other things he looked back to Kagome and silently mouthed the words 'I'll be back soon. Wait out her for me.' Her face face was beaming at this and the boy left with a smile on his face knowing he had made Kagome happy. As he rode off on his bike he heard her usher the others inside with brides to Shippo and Miroku of video games, and Sango following sounding quite eager to talk to her friend.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe im finally did it i wrote my first chapter of my first fanfic. Pleeeeeeeeeeez review and let me no what u think i really want u people to like it considering.............hmmm no ill wait till im done with the story to tell you hehe secrets secrets. HAHA now even if u hate my story u will have to wait and see the special thing about it. Well any who REVIEW review review review REVIEW i need atleast three reviews or i wont finish this story so lemme no whether u think it sucks or not........i can take it i promise........and if not ill just sue u for emotionally harming me haha i would never do that..............or would i.  
  
Inuyasha: shut up already wench  
  
Me: what if i dont wanna huh huh what u gonna do about it  
  
Inuyasha: *hits he upside the head with a her elctric guitar* thats what im gonna do about it wench. feh thank god shes out 


	2. Another Step Closer

Jeez you guys come on review pleeeeeeeez i really wanna see what u think. pleeeez pleeeeeeeeez. i could cry. lol, Anyways i thought i should let you guys no that with this story im starting out at in like july of the summer from when kagome and inuyasha first meet till trhu their sophmore yr of high school. Sorry the first chapter was soo short but all my friends decided that hey needed to tlk to me right that second and i lost my train of thought. hopefully this one will be longer and if not i promise longer chapters later on........so back to the story  
  
Just so no one is confused because i changed it a little the ages of the characters are as follows.....  
  
Inuyasha~16  
  
Miroku~16  
  
Shippo~18 (i no its a little weird but even tho he's 18 he doesnt really act like it in fact he acts more like a four year old)  
  
Kagome~15  
  
Sango~15  
  
later on.........  
  
Kouga~16  
  
Kikyou~15  
  
I forgot that little disclaimer thing or whatever so hear it is: Regretfully i dont own Inuyasha or and of the characters one day maybe just one day i will own Inuyasha when i become rich and famous.........HAHA riiiight well there you have it now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Want Me Back  
  
Chapter two: Another step closer  
  
It had been almost a week since the tickling incident between Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't tried anything else. In fact he was being down right mean and it was starting to piss Kagome off a little bit, but then she'd see him smile or laugh and she'd fall for him all over again.  
  
'Damnit i've got it soooo bad for him,' kagome thought to herself as she jumped over a sleeping Sango to her bed. Within seconds the love sick girl was sleeping blissfully dreaming about that oh so special guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke to two big brown eyes staring at her. "What the hell are you doing Sango you no i hate it when u look at me like that especially when im trying to sleep!" grumbled a grumpy and definitely still tired Kagome.  
  
"Come on Kag get up! Miroku called this morning and said we can go over before one today" Sango managed to squeal while jumping on Kagome's bed trying rouse the girl, but was failing miserably to rouse anything but the girls temper. Sango, however saw the dangerous look in kagome's eyes and with a sneaky thought she casually mentioned, "Hey Kag, you know, Inuyasha is spending the day at Miroku's too. He was on his way over there when Miroku called." That was it Kagome was fully awake and racing around her room like a madwoman looking for something to wear.  
  
"What--gasp--are--laughter--you doing-- histerical laughter" Sango finally spit out as she lay on the bedroom floor dubbled over in fits of laughter.  
  
"Shut up you no exactly what im doing Sango. I'm looking for something to wear."  
  
"Kag, chil chica you got time we're not going over until ten its only eight." The girl that had previously been rushing around turned to stare at her friend that was finally getting up off the floor. "Ahh man you shoulda seen the look you had when i said Inuyasha. Your eyes like popped outta your head! It was..... ahhhhhhhhhh" Sango screamed as a very red girl's control snapped and she pounced on Sango.  
  
"YOUR DEAD SANGO!!! Get back here and face me" she screamed while chasing Sango down the stairs around the kitchen and out the door before she finally caught her. Kagome was so out of breath by the time she caught Sango that she had no energy left to do anything to her. With one look between the girls they both fell down on the ground laughing and gasping to catch their breath. "You just wait, im gonna get you" Kagome managed the weak threat between spurts of laughter.  
  
"Morning girls, you two are up early. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Higurashi called as she walked by the girls on the way to retreive the morning paper.  
  
"Yup" both the girls managed finally regaining some sort of composure.  
  
"I'm sorry if we woke you up mom. We didnt mean to be so loud. Sango was just a little excited about going to see the guys today"  
  
"Nonsense dear i was already up, you know i always get up fairly early.........besides i heard a certain someone's cell phone ringing this morning and expected that i wouldn't be able to sleep much longer anyways." replied Mrs. Higurashi giving Sango a fake accusing look which made Sango turn pretty red and mumble an apology to her friends mother. "Well why don't you guys head inside and take showers while i make breakfast then i'll give you two a ride over to Miroku's since i take it you wanted to head over early today."  
  
"Thanx mom that would be great. Hey do you think you could pick us up at 10 tonight too Sango's mom is sick and would rather not have to go out?"  
  
"Of course hunny." and with that Mrs. Higurashi reentered the house and left the girls to help eachother up and head back to Kagome's room on their own.  
  
Just like Kag's mom had suggested the two girls each took a turn taking a shower and getting ready before heading down for breakfast. Once breakfast was finished they cleared the table, did dishes, brushed their teeth, and headed to the car.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~  
  
Once again the girls arrived at Miroku's house just the same as everyday for the past three weeks. It had become their second home, and they loved it there. Sango and Kagome rushed out of the car, up the stairs and straight into Miroku's summer room. It was all the girls could do to keep from laughing when they saw Miroku fast asleep on his couch with the video game control in his hands. Sango awwed and Kagome gagged at the sleeping form, but her spirits also fell as she noticed that miroku was the only one that was inhabiting the house besides them at the moment.  
  
"Awwww isn't he soooo cute Kag. Just look at him he looks so peaceful sleeping there. I don't want to wake him." Kagome was only half listening to her friend as her mind wondered yet again to that golden eyed boy the she had become so fond of in such a short amount of time. As she watched Sango seat herself down next to the sleeping Miroku running her fingers through his hair she turned and exited the room onto the porch to sit on the couch. She recalled the last time she sat here and that tickling incident, and longed for more than just memories before she mentally slapped herself. 'I will not let myself get like this over a guy. I don't need any of them they're all jerks and egoctistical jackasses'  
  
"I hate guys they're so dumb!" she hadn't realized she had spoken the last part outloud until she heard someone say something.  
  
"Is that so, because if thats the case then i really dont think i'm wanted here. I have no problem turning around to go home and sleep for a couple hours more. At least my bed doesn't hate me." The smile was evident in Inuyasha's voice as he watched the girl before him turn a lovely shade of red. (his favorite color by the way) 'Damn she's hott too bad i already have Kikyou, and i already vowed to be with her forever. They're a lot alike its a bit freaky.' Inuyasha thought as the forementioned girl just sat the staring at him. He caught her staring and his mouth worked on overtime."Did i miss something wench? Quit your gawking" He noticed his mistake imediately as the oh so innocent girl turned into a very pissed Kagome.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me!?! AHHHH I was so right guys are EGOTISTICAL JACKASSES all of them I HATE THEM ALL!!!" her whole body shoke with rage and Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to run or defend his kind, unfortunately for him he made the wrong decision.  
  
"Yea well at least we're not all moody bitches who blame everything on PMS when its really they're own selfishness and stupidity." Both teenagers were now fully infuriated with the other and the yelling fest would've continued had they not heard Sango's scream. As they both entered Miroku's room they say his hand retracking from Sango's but right after they had heard a loud SMACK followed by a THUD that only signified Miroku was being a lecher again. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and broke down laughing collapsing next to each other on Miroku's bed.  
  
"Getting a little close there aren't you guys." Miroku added slying as the two on the bed doubled over eacother in more fits of laughter. With that comment however the fight from earlier was remembered , and Kagome stalked of to the kitchen claiming it was suddenly to crowded for her in the room and that she had to get the ice cream they brought in the freezer, however she didn't miss the chance to glare daggers at both Miroku and Inuyasha who inturn glanced at each other with fear in their eyes. "What the hell did you do to her?" Miroku inquired  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha practically yelled as he went after the very pissed off teenage girl to try to make things right again.  
  
"Damnit, how come whenever something perfect happens some one (preferably a guy) has to ruin it. Oh kami why do you torture me so!" sighed an exasperated Kagome as she let of some steam, and set aside the frozen dessert for later that evening. She was so wrapped up in her own world that she had not heard Inuyasha enter the kitchen or come up behind her.  
  
"Maybe its cuz a moment can't last forever," The teenage boy, who she was beyond pissed at less than a minute ago, whispered into her ear as he put his arms around her waist from behind. 'I can't believe i'm doing this' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'What is he doing?' was all that ran through Kag's head as she stood there, in Inuyasha's arms, confused for a moment. She soon regained her composure enough to look back at him and give him a death glare. Once he noticed he gave her a quick squeeze the released her and walked off to the living room to watch TV. 'I kinda wish i hadn't looked at him like that. Being in his arms felt well............ummm......good!'  
  
Sango entered the kitchen looking for her friend. "Why the dreamy look Kag? What did Inu do this time?"  
  
"Uhhhh what are you tlkin about Sango. Shut up!"  
  
"Hey sorrrrrrry. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the basketball courts with us we're suppose to meet Shippo there"  
  
"Alright sounds like fun lets go!"  
  
**  
  
--LATER ON THAT NIGHT AFER BASKETBALL AND AFTER SHIPPO'S GONE HOME--  
  
"Hey Miroku Kag and i brought movies, what do you say we watch them now?"voiced Sango as everyone was finishing their ice cream.  
  
"Sounds good what did you guys get?"  
  
"Darkness Falls and Just Married. Right Sango?" Kagome questioned  
  
"Yuppers! I really wanna see Just Married howabout you guys"  
  
"I wanna watch Darkness Falls" replied Inuyasha and Kagome at the exact same time.  
  
"Well" ventured Miroku "How about Inu and Kagome watched Darkness Falls in the living room while Me and Sango go watch Just Married in my room?"  
  
Before the other two had a chance to respond or come up with a different plan Sango had claimed the idea as perfect and was ushering each person into thir asigned room. As kagome went to retrieve the video from Sango Inuyasha situated himself down on the couch. When Sang handed off the movie she mouthed the words "have fun" to her friend with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
Kagome returned to the living room, and was a little annoye dthat Inuyasha had decided to occupy the entire couch by himself. She was pretty tired from 4 hours of basketball and wated nothing more than to just lay down. 'Guess thats not happening' she sighed to herself as she popped the vidoe in and the previews started.  
  
"I'll be right back." stated Inuyasha as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. 'This is my chance to steal the couch' thought Kag as she jumped from the chair to the couch in one swift movement before the boy returned. "Hey you stole my couch" Inu joked at her returned with two can of cherry coke, and settled himslef in the chair after hand Kagome one of the cans.  
  
They fastfowarded to the begining of the movie and settled in. A few minutes into it Inuyasha claimed he couldnt here it and asked Kagome to turn up the volume. As she did he stole the couch back.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed frustrated that he tricked her so easily. This went on between the two for the next 10 minutes until Inuyasha could be tricked no more. No matter what the girl tried she couldnt get him to move, So she walked over to the couch, climbed onver Inu's legs and made herself comfy in the other end.  
  
After abotu five minutes Kagome's neck started to hurt from the position she was in. She remembered the mornings kitchen events, and decided to take a stab at getting a little closer to Inuyasha. Ever so slyly she crept closer to him, and before he knew it she was laying back on his arm that was resting lightly over his stomach. From her new position Kag could see through the window into Miroku's room. Every few minutes either Sango or Miroku would stick there head over to look through the window. Kagome pointed this out to Inu and he laughed.  
  
"What morons they are. As if they couldnt be doing anything else but watching us" even though he said this and knew they were watching he made no attempt to change position.  
  
About a half hour into the movie Sango came into the living to check in, and see how her best friend was doing. She winked at Kagome as she walked by and Kag glared daggers at her. During the five minutes period that Sango was with the continuessly getting closer couple a slight conversation went on.  
  
"So hows the movie?" she said  
  
"Amazing" her friend replied  
  
"Feh its sooo predictable" Was inuyasha's reply  
  
"I see" replied Sango with mischeif in her voice. Before she got a chance to say anything else Kagome started talking again.  
  
"Move this." she sated simply referring to Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For comfort."  
  
" And where would you like me to move it to?"  
  
"I dont know just away"  
  
"Okay" smirked Inu as he moved his arm from under Kagome's head to around her. Sango didn't miss the fact that Kag had turned beat red as she snuggled further into Inu. She laughed as she returned to her Miroku noticing of how perfect her friends looked together. How she wished that Inuyasha would just forget about Kikyou once and for all. One of the last times her and Miroku spied on the two Kagome was snuggling further into Inuyasha's chest. Their guess is that she was using the scary parts as an excuse to get closer to him, and by the looks of it, he didnt mind.  
  
The movie ended and Inuyasha looked down at the girl laying on his chest that he had his arm wrapped around. It felt so good, so right. It took a minute for him to notice her even breathing and closed eyes, she was asleep. He couldn't help, but feel peaceful with such a beautiful, sweet girl this close to him. Though he'd never admit it to the world, but he really did have a soft spot for her whether he wanted to or not it was there. Inuyasha carefully pulled the girl slightly closer to him taking not of how warm and comfortable he was despite the fact that they we smooshed together on a couch. He ran his fingers through her long locks of hair before falling into a blissful sleep himself. Little did he no the past few actions were witnessed by none other than Miroku and Sango who giggled silently.  
  
"They are meant to be together" Whispered Sango.  
  
"I know that, its plain to see. The hard part will be making Inuyasha see whats right in front of his face instead of what it 300 miles away" Sango and Miroku let out a long sigh over the other boys stubborness as the watched their best friends lay there intertwined in eachothers arms looking nothing less than perfect.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Im finally done with this chapter. i plan on updating at least once a week from the 26th on cuz friday i leave for florida and i will be computer less for TWO WEEKS! ahhh how will i survive. I think ill manage some how lol. well anywas please Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez this is gonna be a long one and might take me a while to write but i still wanna no whther u guys thinks it sux or not. I have another one started that i mite post thats a little more acurate to the show its call 'I Promise You' so keep an eye out for that one too. thanx! 


	3. Minor Setback

~*~*~Heya guys im sooooo sry for the long awaited update but i left you all for florida and had an amazing woop woop heel yea for warmness in the middle of winter. So anyways yea im back and i decided to update......this one mite not be to long cuz i have TONS of chem home work that im trying to avoid and its already 10 ahhh im soooooo dead o wellers id pick this over chemistry any day.......so on with the story. by the way i mite start using some abbrieviations just cuz its a reaction when i type.... just go with it  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters. There i said now dont sue me.(doesnt matter i'd beat u in court anyway)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
last time ~Kagome and Inuyasha watch a movie and fall alseep in eachothers arms......Sango and Miroku sigh over Inuyahsa's stupidity and stubborness.  
  
Want Me Back  
  
Chapter 3:Minor Setback  
  
I hate everything about you - why do I love you Three Days Grace  
  
'Thats just my luck huh? I finally meet a girl that likes me for me and is everything was looking for in someone, but i had to meet her a week after i started going back out with Kikyo. Oh Kami what am I saying i love Kikyo and this what i wanted.......to get her back. I have what i want and she is everything that i need right? Then why do i feel like this. This is bad this is real bad i cant do this. I already promised myself to Kikyo i'll just have to forget what i feel about Kagome I mean look what she's doing to me i'm friggin talking to myself now!' Inuyahsa had a lot on his mind as he got ready to go over Miroku's house for yet another funfilled day with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and.........Kagome. 'She was soooo pretty and the way her hair fell down her back plus how her eyes always glowed with happiness when she saw him coming........' No he couldnt do this not now, not ever. But his mind kept straying back to how happy she always made him feel. "Too bad i already have Kikyo and Im in love with her" repeated the emotionally confused boy in a 'case closed' sort of tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Between Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha before the girls arrived:  
  
Shippo and Miroku had come up with a plan to try to see what Inuyasha really felt about Kagome......They new how posessive and overprotected he got over the people he cared about and they decided to put it to use.  
  
"Damn Kagome is hott. Did you see that red bikini she wore to the last time we went to the beach? I was like damn! that girl is fine." Shippo appologized mentally to Kagome for the violation, but the plan was already started to work. He watched as Inuyahsa grew slightly red and gave him a death glare. It was Miroku's turn to finish it up.  
  
"I know. It took every drop of control, and a little help from my deareast Sango to not just reach out and......."  
  
" If you laid one hand on her i swear i'll fuckin rip you apart! Why the hell are you talking about her like that? She's suppose to be your friend not a play toy!!" Inuyasha immediately noticed his mistake and tried to cover the sudden outburst, "Feh not like i care though. I was busy looking elsewhere....like for god damn Naraku and his gang. I swear I'll kill him for what he did to Kikyo"(a/n i'll tell u about it in a later chapter)He thought he had done a good job at covering although his mind now wandered to that day and how he hadnt been able to keep his off Kagome's amazing body and how nice she looked in the red with hawian flowered pattern bikini. Kikyo hated the beach and refused to go despite Inuyasha's numerous suggested dates of walking down it as the sun set.  
  
Miroku started hounding Inuyasha with questions as Shippo just sat back and watched the ordeal making a mental note to repeat it all to Kagome during the nightly phone call.  
  
"So what's going on with you and Kagome?" Miroku attempted, allowing a mischievious smirk to grace his lips.  
  
"What's it to you letch? I can garentee its nothing that's gone through your sick mind." Inuyasha shot at the Miroku while giving an 'drop it or i'll kill you' look.  
  
Miroku, however, didnt get the hint. "Come Inuyasha, You have to at least like her somewhat. I mean she's hott, she has and amazing smile, eyes, and hair, any guy would die to have a girl with those legs, and she really likes you, now thas a huge plus. Only kmai knows what she sees in you."  
  
"Me! like that bitch? Hello if you havent noticed i'm going out with Kikyo, the hottest girl around. Besides that wench is ugly and stupid cuz she can't get it through her head that I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Well that didnt seem to be the case as you to lay wrapped up in each others arms untill 10 last night! Cut the act you idiot. Stop being so stubborn and open your eyes she's perfect and she's here unlike Kikyo. You two are so per......" Miroku didnt get to finish because Inuyahsa's embarrassment and temper joined in together and intervened.  
  
"ONE dont ever fuckin pair us together cuz we're not an us. TWO what went on during that movie and afterwards was and is between us. Even though I didnt want the fuckin wench on me. The movie was so boring that i just feel alseep only i dont know how with the bitch's horrid smell." Inuyasha had been too busy ranting to hear that the two girls had arrived and walked into the room. In fact her only noticed as he heard someone burst into tears, run, and let the door slam behind them. Inuyasha's face was full of shock and guilt as her stared after the girl. He hadn't meant any of the stuff he said and right now wished he could take back evry single word. The boy's anger surpassed boiling point once again as he turned to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the accusing death glares. "WHAT THE HELL! LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKIN MADE ME DO LETCH. I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF I CAN'T FIX THIS." He didnt even attempt to hide his feelings that time and made a mental note to make up for it later.  
  
Before Inuyasha's eyes had flared with anger Sango had seen his look of regret and guilt. She saw it again as the teenager stood and headed towards the door. She followed him to the porch before saying anything.  
  
"What the hell happened in there?" Sango screamed at him. He had no doubt just shattered her best friend's heart to pieces. "Where are you going? Get back here!"  
  
"None of your fuckin bussiness, after Kagome, and NO!" with that he ran off down the street in the direction he knew the girl would have gone. Sango turned and entered the house once more. This time on a mission to beat the living crap outta anyone who refused to tell her what had happned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome just ran. She didnt know what else to turn. Walking into the house she had been so happy. So excited. Last night when she had woken up she was in Inuyasha's arms. It was like a dream come true. The girl ad woken up to a deep growl emitted from Inu's chest as he was awoken by Sango, obviously not happy to be disturbed. He had and annoyed look on his face she noticed as she snuggled into him not wanting to wake up from the dream she figured she was having. When he felt her move he had looked down at her.  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
"Wake her up, tell her our ride's here, and we need to go" Sango whispered quietly but it still reached Kagome's ears.  
  
"Go away" the grumpy guy stated simply.  
  
"If you dont do i'll just do it myself" huffed Sango  
  
"Give me a minute. She'll be out in a sec" That was when Kagome had snuggled into him. As Sango stalked off he looked down at the beautiful young woman lying wrapped up in his arms. She had looking up to him and saw the look of peacefullness and happiness in his eyes. He tightened his arms around her slightly never wanting to let go, but knew he had too for many reasons. "Kag-chan you need to get up sweetie your ride's here. Sango got your stuff and it waiting in the car" Kagome stop briefly at the fact that he had called her sweetie yet agsin, he seemed to be doing it quite a bit lately, before reluctantly started to untangle her body from his and stand up. Inuyasha stood up and gave her a quite hug. She felt her knees go weak as the realization of the situation hit her. Good for her Inuyasha was there to catch her before she fell and effortlessly swept her off her feet in bridal style and carried her to the front door. "Good nite Kag see you tomorrow" Registered in Kagome's head before she watched him step out onto the porch and then leave on his bike. (END FLASH BACK)  
  
As Kagome continued to run she wandered if the events from the night before were really a dream. Sha had no idea how long or how far she had run, but looking around she concluded that she was officially lost. 'Oh how and i ever gonna find my way back' she thought as she slowed to a jog then a walk. There was no way she'd be able to retrace her steps with all the turns she had taken.  
  
"I hate Inuyasha" whispered Kagome before she mentally kicked herself. She couldnt hate him. She would never be able to. Still it his words had hurt her so much that she had no clue how'd she ever be able to look him in gorgeous gold eyes once more. Thats when it really hit her for the first time. She had only known him for a couple of weeks, but she was in love. People can say that you can't be in love when your fifteen, but this wasnt just a crush it was so much more than that. She had no idea how she let it happen either. With everything that had gone wrong with her friend's relationships she had promised herself to never fall in love, but her she was falling for a guy who was already taken and that hated her. Yup she was falling fast and falling hard. All the emotions that were build up inside right now were about to make her burst into tears again so before that happened she decided she'd sing. She'd sing something about the way felt for Inuyasha.  
  
"Breathe"by Faith Hill  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
  
Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know  
  
And you know  
  
There's no need for words right now  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha had no idea what was directing him now as made strange turns down roads unknown to even him. He wasn't even positive that Kagome had gone left from Miroku's instead of right. Well that was a lie, he did know. Just like he knew that every turn he was taking was leading him closer to the distressed girl. He didnt know how he knew but somewhere deep down he knew. By the time he had gone after Kagome she had been long gone and way out of sight. Once they were on good terms again he would compliment her on her running abilities, not many people could lose him even if they did have a five minute head start. As he looked at the surroundings his heart sank. This wasnt a good area of town.  
  
'Please be alright Kag. I'll never forgive myself is anything happens to you.' He passed through and intersection noticing that taking a left would lead him down to his house. Once he found Kagome he'd take her there and settle things. Until then he decided to practice what to say to her to get her to not be mad.  
  
"Kagome i'm sooo sorry I didnt mean it" he shook his head and tried again.  
  
"Kag i no ur mad but i promise i didnt mean it i dont know what came over me" no that was wrong too.  
  
"Kag stop please lets talk. Im sorry i really am, but please come with me and we can talk" yup that was it. Satisfied with that Inuyasha looked again for any signs of Kagome in the increasingly worsening neighborhoods. Just we he thought he'd never find her around the next conor he heard the most beautiful voice singing.  
  
'In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know  
  
And you know  
  
There's no need for words right now'  
  
He was just about to turn the conor towards the voice when he heard a scream. Kagome's scream. With all the speed he had Inuyahsa got to the conor and sped around it only to see a figure dragging his kagome 'wait his?' into an all. He smirked ever so slightly to see that the girl was not letting the man have and easy time, and cuz of that Inuyasha was able to get to her side before she was dragged into the darkness. With all the power Inuyasha could muster he punched the guy who was about a haf foot taller and much bigger. The man fell to the ground knocked out. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and the ran.  
  
The teenage boy had no clue how long that had been running for, but he felt the girl who was previously running beside him fall back a little. He slowed to a walk and noticed how tired the girl was. 'Who wouldnt be after all that im surprised she hasn't passed out yet' their hands were still linked as the girl came to a complete stop and broke down into tears releasing Inuyasha's hand and falling to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down beside her. He figured they were safe from the mysterious figure now. "Shhh its okay i promise. I wont let him near you again. We're safe now its okay" soothing words came from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. His chin rested on top of her head "I promise i'll protect you. I won't let anyone her you ever again."'I wont hurt you again' Inuyasha felt partly responsible for the incident. If it hadn't been for his harsh words earlier then none of this wouldve happened. When she quieted down he lifted his head off hers and stared down at the girl in his arms. Her breathing had become slow and even and she now lay asleep. 'The poor girl must be dead tired now' Inuyasha looked around and figured out that they were only a couple houses down from his. He scooped the girl up being careful not to wake her and made his way to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello is Miroku there? Hey Miroku, its Inuyasha."  
  
" Oh Hey. Did you find Kagome? Sango's been worried sick"  
  
"Yea i found her. She's here at my house, but she's sleeping right now. She wasn't in a good place when i found her."  
  
"O my is she okay? Where's you find her?"  
  
"She's fine. She was in Naraku's territory........."  
  
"They didn't do anything to her did they?"  
  
" No i got there before they got a chance"  
  
"Ok good"  
  
"What time is her and Sango's ride coming tonight?"  
  
"It's not they were gonna spend the night here."  
  
"Okay if Kag wakes up and is up to it we'll come back, but otherwise she can just stay here tonight and we'll see ya guys in the morning okay?"  
  
"Thats fine, but tell to call Sango as soon as she can, and dont do anything i wouldnt do."  
  
"You stupid letch I HAVE A GIRLFRIED for the last time"  
  
With that the phone call ended and Inuyasha retreated back into his bedroom where his sleeping beauty lay. 'Wait there it was again' he thought 'his, she's not mine and she'll prolly wake up screaming her head off. Still i need to remember that i can have these feelings, we're just friends. I have kikyo.' Inuyasha scribbled a quick note to his brother explaining what was going on. As he put it on Sesshomaru's desk. His brother woudlnt be home for hours, but just incase Inu fell asleep he left it.  
  
"Inu......yasha" the boys hearing was impecable in the silent house, he rushed back to his room and over to the girls side. She was still sound asleep. 'was she dreaming about him?' He saw he shiver and touched her arm. Despite the high temperature outside, and even though it wasn't that cold in the house, she was freezing! He didn't think it was that cold in the house, but pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Miroku's Shippo had just left once Inuyasha had called to say Kagome was fine. The tension while the two friends were missing was so thick it couldve been cut with a knife. Sango had torn Mirokyu apart for allowing Kagome to hear such hurtful things earlier. With Shippo gone though the couple got back to whatever it was they do when their alone.  
  
"Im so glad she's okay" Sango sighed from position in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Me too. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything had happened. I just wish she could've heard how posessive he was of her earlier maybe then she'd know how he really feels"  
  
"If only Kikyo wasnt in the way" The couple shared a passionate kiss as their tongues teased one anothers lips until they needed air. With that the two fell into their own world where only the existed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been an hour since Inuyasha had reluctantly left his room and headed down stairs to try to sleep on the couch, because though head never admit it he was pretty tired from tracking Kagome down.  
  
He had tossed, turned, watched tv, played video games, but still sleep wouldn't come. He's was begining to become desperate for him bed. As he turned off the tv once again he thought of the ravishing girl that lay in that oh so comfortable bed of his. He traveled the stairs to his room once more dragging his feet each step of the way.  
  
Kagome was still sleeping soundly. She was so peaceful one mightve thought her dead aside from the slow rise and fall of her chest. Inuyasha peaked in at the serene setting that was laid before his eyes. No angel could even surpass her reigning artistry at least not in his eyes. Not once did Kikyo cross his mind this time. Drowsiness claimed him once more as he felt how calm everything was. 'It couldnt hurt to just sleep beside her' he thought. The bed was calling to him. When Inuyasha couldn't resist anymore, he snuck over to the left side of the bed and climbed in.'No one can ever know about this' registered in his mind before he overcome by the smeel of lavender. No matter what he had said earlier he loved the way she smelled. Her scent drove him crazy and all he wanted was to now be closer to her.  
  
"Kagome" one single word escpae his lips before the lightly touched her forehead. An indescrible sensation went through him, starting where his lips touch the girl next to him, traveling quickly to the rest of his body, leaving him in absolute awe that a simple brush of his lips to her skin could put him through that. 'i wonder what an actually kiss would feel like'  
  
He decided if they had slept in eachother's arms yesterday today wouldn't be anything new and therefore wouldn't hurt. Inuyasha scooted closer to her, wrapped and arm around her waist and oh so gently pulled her closer to him. Once their bodies were touching he finally felt close enough to her, and burried his face in the crook of her neck. The teeanger felt and arm slide on top and rest on the arm lying around the girls waist. He tensed for a moment but realized that her breathing was still slow and even and that it was just a reaction.  
  
'Oh kami how will i ever be able to sleep without her again' with that last thought crossing Inuyasha's mind before sleep and happy dreams overtook him. He succumbed to the calls of them willingly as he breathed in the scent og lavender once more......  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Phew im done.... that was the longest one yet i think..... gur i didnt do any of my homework o well this was better tonite ill be able to dream about this :-D lol. anyways please pleeeeeeeeeez review and lemm no whether you think i should keep going with this story..... trust me itll get a little more interesting as it goes on and when they all get into school, but u need to read all this to under that. if there's any questions lemme no ill explain the kikyo naraku situation later and i think i'll bring kouga in the next chapter...... Hojo will an appearance some int the story too soooooo stay stuned. ttyl  
  
lyls lildevil 


	4. Who is she?

~*~* So i guess the staying up and finishing that chapter last nite was definitely not a good plan cuz im super sick today but owellers. Anyways this chapter will prolly just end up being more fluff only Kikyo mite actually make an appearance. R&R  
  
WARNING: this chapter is R rated for the Sango Miroku fluff.  
  
This is gonna start a couple hours after the last chapter left off.  
  
By the way Naraku is like 20-21 in this and has a weird relationship to Kikyo. So with out further ado *drumroll*..............here's the story.  
  
Inuyasha:"Bout time wench i wanna know what kagome does when she wakes up and what do u mean things get more complicated?"  
  
Lildevil: LALALA i cant hear you LALALA  
  
Inu: Damn right your the devil i swear if you do anything more to hurt Kagomoe i'll........  
  
Lildevil: tsk tsk *puls out laptop and types suttin* evil laughter  
  
Inu: Wh....what are you doing wench ahhhh *suddenly tied to a pole and gagged* muffled shoutsof 'lemme go'  
  
Lildevil: now like i was saying before............ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters but when im a rich and famous lawyer i'll sue all of you who claim you do hehe  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?  
  
Want Me Back  
  
Chapter 4: Who is she?  
  
'After tonight Will you remember How sweet and tenderly You reached for me And pulled me closer After you go Will you return to love me After tonight begins to fade'  
  
~i have no clue who the songs by, but its not mine~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kagome felt herself being pulled from her woulderful world of dreams and back to reality. She felt like she was forgeting about something as she slowly regained feeling in her body. 'This doesnt feel like my bed' she noticed, 'And thats definitely not my arm around myself or my body next to me.' The girl supressed a scream as her eyes flutteed open first taking in the strange room then looking to the silent form lying next to her. She gasped and her heart skipped a beat as she stared down at Inuyasha's sleeping figure, and the arm resting around her waist, holding her close to him. 'This is wrong. No way can this be real. I must still be dreaming.' Kagome tried to remember the last thing that happened, and panicked slightly when nothing came. After thinking for a moment everything came back in rush although now she wished it had stayed forgotten.  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
"ONE dont ever fuckin pair us together cuz we're not an us. TWO what went on during that movie and afterwards was and is between us. Even though I didnt want the fuckin wench on me. The movie was so boring that i just feel alseep only i dont know how with the bitch's horrid smell."  
  
Running. Lots of running. The guy who had try to kidnap her. Inuyasha coming to the rescue. More running. And finally Inuyasha holding her as she cried her eyes and heart out.  
  
( END FLASH BACK)  
  
She scanned the memory again, but could not figure out how she had gotten into this house, room, or bed. It scared her slightly. She forgot her fear entirely as the teenage boys harsh words traveled through her mind once again. 'Maybe he really didn't say that.' she fantasized although she knw the reality of it.  
  
Kagome, again, looked down at her and Inuyasha and the position they were in. The girl noticed how her black hair was mixed in with the sliver of Inuyasha's. 'He smells so great to it's driving me crazy i just want to lean over and kiss those lips. Too bad none of this is real, and that as soon as he wakes up it'll all be over and he'll hate me again' she sighed as her fingers ran through Inuyasha's silky locks of hair and tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Not wanting to wake the boy with her senseless crying, she climbed from the bed and decided to see about this house she was in. Even though she hadn't noticed, one tear had slipped from her cheek and land on Inuyasha's hand slowly pulling him frm the dreamworld he had been in.  
  
'O look what I've done now. I made her cry again. I hate it when girls cry. Should i go after her? No i let her explore for a few minutes. Besides i dont know how i would explain why we were sleeping together in the bed.' The silver haired teenager noticed the lavender scent fade to a barely linguring aura, and was quite sad the strong smell was nearly gone. He contemplated on how he would explain this all to her as he took the time to wake up a little more.  
  
A little less than five minutes later the TV went on downstairs. Kagome had come to the conclusion that she was in Inuyasha's house. Why, she did no know, but she figured that he would explain when he awoke. As she flipped through the channels she wondered if she would want to hear what Inuyasha would have to say.  
  
Inuyasha pulled him self from the comfortable bed when he heard the TV turn on and the channels changing. Running a brush through his hair he went over what to say in his mind once more. With that he existed the room, headed downstairs and made his way over to the girl sitting on the couch. When he got next to the couch the teenage girl sitting on it moved over slightly to allow him to sit down which he did indeed do. 'Now what was i gonna say? She's so beautiful. No i have to get through this I can't let my mind wander.'  
  
"Uhhhh..........Ka.........Kagome can i talk to you?" he stuttered lamely. ' Well that was great'  
  
Kagome switched the TV off and turned towards an ever reddening Inuyasha. She was so scared of what he was going to say, of what cruel words would escape those mesmorising lips. She mentally slapped herself for the last thought. 'Get a grip girl he doesn't like you.' Again remebering the overhead conversation from earlier she averted her eyes from his no longer able to gaze at him. "Yes" her mouth and voice performed without being asked.  
  
For a minute Inuyasha just stared. while looking into the girls eyes he had just seen confusion, saddness, anger, hurt, and fear flash in a few breif seconds. Fear was the one that tore at him the most. Hurt he expected, he had said some horribly mean things, but fear? Was she afraid of him now? His voiced betrayed him as it orally inquired about this. "Are you afraid of me?" his voice mostly filled with shock.  
  
Kagome gave no answer. She wasn't afraid of him persay, but she was afraid of being hurt. It was so hard for her to fall in love, it was just something that didnt exist to her, yet this boy had stolen her heart away effortlessly, and she was scared of getting in broken. She would never be able to say these words to him because she knew he already had Kikyo and she couldnt get in the way. He loved Kikyo so Kagome would just push her feelings aside no matter what.  
  
Inuyasha touched Kagome's chin lightly and turned her face towards him so that she looked him in the eyes. His heart wrenched as those amazing eyes that were always overflowing with happiness filled with tears for the third time that day, each time it had been his fault and he knew it. It killed to see the emotions she was going through, but he wasn't sure whether he should take the chance and hold her. Of course right then he wanted nothing more then to kiss the tears away, only he knew that he couldnt. Besides if she was already frightened of him, he didnt want to increase that fear. It would kill him to never see her again.  
  
Despite all the hurt and saddness she was feeling about the boy one word escaped her lips, "Inu........Yasha" Kagome just broke down into the tears that had been trying to force their way out ever since she had remembered the day's actions. Two strong arms wrapped around her, and she just cried into his shirt not knowing why it hurt so much to be rejected.  
  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome burst into tears, he could no longer fight the urge to hold her. She was in so much pain and he wanted it to stop. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the girls shaking body into his lap. With his thumb he whiped away the tear from her cheeked, while whispering to her. "Shhhhh Kag it's okay now. Shhh it'll all be okay." He had no clue whether any of what he was saying would help, but he soon heard her crying stop and breathing become normal. He held her tight for a few more minutes before loosening his hold and gazing down at the girl in his arms. "Are you okay now?" He asked. she nodded her head and he remembered that Sango was waiting for her call. "Okay why dont you go call Sango and let her know everythings okay alright?" the girl nodded again and went off in to the bedroom to find her cell phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Miroku's house Miroku was setting the table as Sango finished dinner. Miroku's parents had gone out to a party and wouldn't be back until around one. Of course the parents had figured Kagome and Inuyasha would be there so the was nothing to worry about othersise the never would've left the other two alone.  
  
Sango and Miroku had been dating for like 9 or ten months and kissing was starting to get a little boring to the couple, but still the had restrained themselves from doing more.  
  
Sango's cell phone had rung about a half hour ago letting her and Miroku know that she was indeed fine, that no, Inuyasha had not tried anything you stupid letch, and that she would be spending the night at his house cuz it was a long wlk back over to Miroku's and she was still tired from all the running earlier. She had given Miroku a lecture about not groping Sango in her sleep and also about how she'd kill him if in a few weeks found her best friend pregnant. Sango had been on the ground laughing as she heard Kagome yelling at Miroku through the phone. Before Kagome hung up she had said good night and be good to Sango, it was the first night they hadn't spent in the same house since the last week of school, and it kinda felt wierd not to mention the fact that they were spending the night with the guys.  
  
The teenager chuckled at the sound of her friend's voice as her boyfriend came up behind her, and began kissing her neck. "Is the table all set" she asked as a pleasant shiver went through her body because of the feeling his lips always gave her.  
  
Still kissing her neck Miroku smilled and murmered a yes while allowing his hands to travel lower and lower until they reach Sango's butt. The girl blushed a deep red before hitting him upside the head. 'He just had to ruin such a perfect moment didnt he' she thought. They made their way to the table in the candlelit dinning room. It was beautiful and Sango kissed Miroku when she had taken in all the work he had done to make it look this nice.  
  
After dinner Sango cleaned up the dishes before joining Miroku on the couch. When she sat down the TV was on but he immediately turned it off and switched on the radio. He got up turned off the lights so that a single candle was the only source of light in the room. The sound of love songs filled the room as Miroku again joined Sango on the couch. 'Life is amazing' he thought as found her hand and started kissing up her arm until he reached he lips. She had lay back so he was now ontop of her assaulting her lips. Each time he pull away even slightly she'd pull him back down.  
  
Sango wondered how she was even breathing. It didnt matter though all she wanted was to be as close to Miroku as possible. His tongue teased her bruised lips, she moaned not wanting to be teased, but wanting to get everything she could from him. He hands traveled up and down his back somehow finding their way to the inside of his shirt. Football had done him good that year she could feel all his muscles tighten as his body crush against hers. The radio continued to serendae th couple as their song came on.  
  
All My Life by K-C & Jojo  
  
Baby (x11)  
  
I'm So Glad...  
  
I Will Never Find Another Lover Sweeter Than You Sweeter Than You And I Will Never Find Another Lover More Precious Than You More Precious Than You Girl You Are.. Close To Me You're Like My Mother, Close To Me You're Like My Father, Close To Me You're Like My Sister, Close To Me You're Like My Brother And You Are The Only One My Everything And For You This Song I Sing....  
  
All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Thank God That I..That I Finally Found You All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of........Baby  
  
Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger You're All I'm Thinking Of I Praise The Lord Above For Sending Me Your Love I Cherish Every Hug I Really Love You  
  
All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby) I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me  
  
You're All That I Ever Know, When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow, You Turn My Life Around, You Pick Me Up When I Was Down, You're All That I Ever Know, When You Smile My Face Glow You Pick Me Up When I Was Down Say...You're All That I Ever Know When You Smile My Face Glows You Pick Me Up When I Was Down And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
And All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Thank God That I..That I Finally Found You All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Thank God That I ..That I Finally Found You All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
(Fading) And All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You.....  
  
Miroku had a hard time believing this was actually happening, but he kne wit was real as he heard Sango moan again asking for more. He smiled against her lips giving her what she requested. His hands found their way inside her shirt, and for once she didnt stop him. She only pulled him closer kissed back harder. The single source of light had burnt out long ago and now they lay in the dark. Miroku manged to break away from her lips just long to produce onc sentence.  
  
"Lets go into my room." he said breathlessly. Again Sango moaned from deep down in her chest as a response. The two got up for the couch and travel to the room hardly breaking their lips apart. Sango pulled of Miroku's shirt on the wash to the room, and once inside Miroku greedily removed hers moving his lips down her neck to her chest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her the remaining distance to the bed.  
  
Sango could feel Miroku's tongue and hands harass her body, but she didnt push him away she pulled him closer. She had never felt this way before and wasnt about to let it stop even when Miroku asked if they should be doing this she only answered him with asking for more. Somewhere in her head she knew what they were doing was wrong, but it all just felt so right as Miroku's lips atacked hers and his hands move to unbottun her jeans.  
  
The teenage boy pulled at the girls pants as he felt her hands find their way to his own pants. In seconds her hands had slipped inside, but minutes later the pants were removed altogether. Barely anything seperated their bodies now and Miroku moved to release another garment. He pulled her on top of him, his hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it effortlessly before throwing the garment aside.  
  
The girl felt herself plush as her boyfirends hand massaged and his lips kiss her chest. It felt amazing, she wanted to return the favor. Her wandering hand slipped inside his boxars. An this time it was his turn to moan.  
  
***(A/N i dont write actual lemons sry!)***  
  
About a half an hour later the couple lay in eachothers arms under the sheets. Miroku ran his hands through Sango's still slightly damp hair. He loved and he that knew then. She was asleep now only he would need to wake her soon, his parents couldnt find them like this. They'd never be allowed to see eachother again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back At Inuyasha's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome had hung up with Sango she headed to the bathroom to clean up. 'My hair and face must be a mess' she thought. Once she was all cleaned up she headed back down to Inuyasha. She checked the living room, but he wasn't there so she traveled to the kitchen where she found him deep in thought. 'Awww look how cute he looks when he's thinking'  
  
Inuyasha had gone to the kitchen to try to find something to make for dinner. He wanted to make a nice dinner for one, to show how good a cook he was and two, to make up for earlier that day 'Hmmmm what could i make? I wonder what she likes? I could call and ask Sango but then Miroku would get suspicious. damn letch.' he was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her enter the kitchen until she spoke.  
  
"Umm.........Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh.....what.... oh hey Kagome. Did you talk to Sango?"  
  
"Yea. She was making dinner for Miroku. I told her that we wouldn't be coming over again tonight. I hope that's okay, i just want to give those two some time alone."  
  
Inuyasha could see Kagomoe getting nervous about the fact that she had said she'd stay in his house tonight so he tried to save her some embarassment. "Yea i figured as much. Thats what i told them i thought we'd do, but you would call and confirm"  
  
"Oh okay" they both stood in silence for a moment."Ummm Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"D.....d......did yo.....you"  
  
"Well? Spit it out."  
  
"Didyoureallymeanwhatyousaidthismorningaboutme?" said Kagome all at once afraid of what his answer would be.  
  
"What? Hold on say it again and slow down."  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about me this morning?" Kagome held her breath as she waited for him to answer. He didn't answer at first and her heart felt like it was going to stop.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome," he saw he tense and continued quickly "I could never mean that, at least not about you. I so sorry for hurting you, but Miroku was making me so mad even though that's not an excuse." He looked up and saw Kagome beginning to cry again and kicked himself thinking he must've said something wrong. "Don't cry Kagome. I understand if you hate me now." He didnt get out another word she ran over and threw herself in his arms.  
  
"You stupid Baka i could never hate you."  
  
"The why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh baka i'm crying because im so happy you didn't actually mean that. I wouldn't know what to do if you had."  
  
"I.......I........I......." Inuyasha was speechless. Her thought for sure she would never talk to him again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was so happy. "I'll make it up to you I promise. Howabout i make us a nice dinner"  
  
"That would be amazing. Do you want me to do anything?"  
  
"No you go watch TV i'll let you know when it's all ready. I want it to be a surprise." Sure Kagomoe was curious, but she did what she was told despite it.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Kag?" Inuyasha called about 45 minutes later. "Come into the dinning room." He hoped she knew where it was. He was grinning like an idiot. Inuyasha had thought he had done a pretty damn good job if he did say so himself. The food was laid out on the table with flower and flower petals scatterev around. He was using crystal glasses and china plates. The chandalier was dimmed to the point that they could just see the table with the help of the candle arrangment in the middle. Two places were set, one at the head of the table and the other to the left. Inuyasha ran to turn on the radio that sat in the conor before she came in.  
  
"Inu..................................yasha?!?!" Kagome called as she opened the sliding doors. Her breath caught in her chest at the magnificant sight. She stood there in awe as Inuyasha walked up to her, pulled her in and shut the doors behind her. He then took her hand and led her to the seat at the head of the table, let her take her seat and push the chair near the table. The girl was still in awe at how much work he put in to the apology dinner. He spoke up as she ran a finger over the crystal glass.  
  
"You like?" he asked. "A lot of this stuff is left over from when my mother lived with us. She used to use it on special occassions, and i figured you'd like it." He smiled knowing he had assumed right, pulling out the remote for the radio turning it up to make it audible. His smile grew larger as he heard the perfect song come on. He stared at the still shoked girl and despite his own pride sung the words to the song to her.  
  
The Reason by Hoobastank  
  
I'm not a perfect person, As many things I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know.  
  
I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new, and the reason is you.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday, And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, And be the one who catches all your tears, Thats why I need you to hear.  
  
I've found a resaon for me, To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new,  
  
and the reason is You [x4].  
  
I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know.  
  
I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new, and the reason is you.  
  
I've found a reason to show, A side of me you didn't know, A reason for all that I do, And the reason is you.  
  
The risk of embarassment was worth it when he saw her face glow in the dark room. " And the reason is you." he sang again. It was more true than she would probably ever know. Ever since he had meant her something inside him had changed. He was happier now though he would never say it to anyone. Since he had meant her he stopped doing all the foolish pranks and stopped getting into fights. As long as she was around he wouldnt do that stuff anymore.  
  
"Oh kami, this is so amazing Inuyasha! Thank you so much! You have no clue how happy i am now." little did she know, he knew exactly how happy she was because he was just as happy to be able to make up for the morning incident. They finished their dinner talking and laughing, having a great time.  
  
After dinner Kagome was helping clear the table, and drying the dishes when the phone rang. Inuyasha's was sill washing some dishes and couldnt get it.  
  
"Kag can you get that my hands are all wet?"  
  
"Umm yea sure" She walked into the other room to grab the phone she had seen earlier. "Hello Taisho residence."  
  
"Umm........hello?" a female voice answered.  
  
"Yes hello. Could i help you with something?" Kagome asked politely wondering whom she was speaking with.  
  
"Yea can i speak to Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome had to resist the urge to say 'I don't know can you?' so she settled on. "May i ask who's speaking?"  
  
"Kikyo. Who is this?"  
  
***(hmmmm should i stop there not quite a few more words. hehe)***  
  
Kagome froze. She had no clue what to say. This was Inuyasha's girlfriend, and she was a girl in Inuyasha's house, having dinner with him, sleeping over, not to mention that they had shared a bed earlier.  
  
"Who is it Kag?" Inuyasha called from the kitchen  
  
"Hello?" came from the fone.  
  
The stunned girl snapped out of it and as sweetly as she could muster replied. "Let me see in he is free." and set down the phone to go get Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-chan?"  
  
"Yea Kag? Who was it?"  
  
"You mean is......."  
  
"What"  
  
"They're still on the phone......."  
  
"Well who is it?" Inuyasha was slightly confused now.  
  
"Umm..........Kikyo......" she watched Inuyasha face change from confusion to horror, and him drop the pan he was washing grab a towel and run to the other room.  
  
The stunned girl in the kitchen could almost her Kikyo yell through the phone. "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" and then Inuyasha yell right back. "Kikyo i can explain, I promise nothing is going on." Kagome felt tossed aside, she turned to the door and walked out willing her eyes to hold back the tears she knew would eventually come.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?  
  
Look at that I'm soo done. oooo what now what now. Please review. it would mean a lot to me. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Dont you want me to feell all warm and fuzzy. I thought so. no REVIEW damnit REVIEW So yea sango and miroku fluff. some bad stuff with inuyasha getting caught. (serves him right)  
  
Inu: Hey i heard that.  
  
Lildevil: Well it does serve you right. you two timing bastard.  
  
Inu: Did you forget who's writing this wench. Your making me do all this!  
  
Lildevil: Resist Inu resist the urge.  
  
Inu: You remember what happened last time i tried to resist you. Feh there's no way i'm letting you lock me in a room with THEM (inuyasha fans) again. They almost killed me! And you took away tetsusaiga so i couldnt even fite. *disappears into thin air. lildevil holds tetsusaiga*  
  
Lildevil: *screams from another room* HAHA thats what u get u two timing bastard.  
  
Inu: *screams from other room* Ill get for this one day. And no one shall ever review cuz of what u did to me. They all HATE you.  
  
Lildevil: *tear* NO! u are wrong it is you they hate!  
  
so yea until next time  
  
lyls Lildevil 


	5. Secret Garden

Heya guys~ Sorry for the long update but i really dont think im getting enough reviews to keep updating quickly. I've decided to change the plot around a little bit so theres more action. I'm writing this totally from the top of my head. Each chapter is some new insiration that i get, well thats kinda a lie but ill explain it all when im finally done with it which prolly won't be for a while unless i get like a million reviews and in that case ill prolly update everyday and could be done in like a month or less. So yea lemme no and if u wanna vote this fic for fanfiction elimination go ahead i have others that i still wanna write but dont yet have time. Email me with any suggestions you have devilsprincess17@hotmail.com.  
  
Oh yea i was asked to try to edit my chapters more.....i'll try to, but normaly my style of writing is that i never read anything i write until im actually done with the entire thing. this makes the writing less choppy. I aslo am using wordpad to write this so i dont have spell check. If it is really bothering you though lemme know and maybe i'll make my friends proofread or something. so anyways  
  
LAST TIME= Inuyahsa says mean stuff about Kag to miroku and Shippo. Kagome runs away. Inuyahsa chases after her. Kagome gets caught in Naraku's area. Inuyasha saves her, and brings her bacck to his place. They decided that she'll spend the night there. Inuyasha makes a nice romantic dinner to make up for him being a Jackass. Kikyo calls and kagome runs out the back door.  
  
This time= Do you really think i'd tell you that. You have to read it to find out silly. I will tell you this though: Inuyasha is sure gonna have a headache with all the thinking the poor child will be doing.  
  
Inu: What does that mean wench?  
  
lildevil: It means that the empty space in your end, where a brain is suppose to be will be cleared of all those cobwebs and the dust up there will be working overtime. *thinks to self* Hmmm i wonder if his head will explode from all the effort? It really would be a shame to get blood all over that pretty silver hair.  
  
Inu: Why you little...I swear i'll kill you bitch.  
  
lildevil: tsk tsk your language is atrocious inuyasha. Now be the good little puppy you are and say he discalimer.  
  
Inu: Why in seven hells would i do that its your fuckin story? Besides i would never help you.  
  
lildevil: Ahem *points to room where inuyasha fans are contained*  
  
Inu:You wouldn't?  
  
lildevil: Of course i would  
  
Inu: Shit.......alright alright here it is......::DISCLAIMER:: LuckyInu17 does not own me or any other of the characters although according to what she says in her sleep at night she wishes she does.  
  
lildevil: I heard that! You best run for your life dog boy! Well on with the story i'll be back after ive taken care of some.......difficulties.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) ~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Want Me Back  
  
Chapter Five=Secret Garden  
  
I know you hear me,  
  
I can taste it in your tears....... .....Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
~both from evanescence but from two different songs~ (couldnt decide which one)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wasn't exactly sure which part of town she was in because she had never been to Inuyasha's house before, at least not realizing it was his, and she didn't no how to get back to Miroku's. As she walked out the door she felt so unwanted, so much like she didn't belong there at all; however many of her thoughts fled her mind as she stepped out of the back door into what she expected to be a tiny back yard going into the neighboors yard on onside and out to the street on another. She was clearly mistaken.  
  
"Oh my god" came kagome's barely audible whisper. Before was a huge garden, not just a garden, but a maze. 'I really most have no clue where i am.' she thought. The girl didn't know that there was this much land that wasn't built upon anywhere in the town. Her family had its own l;arge area, but it was nothing compared to this. Foutains could be seen in a few areas and the beautiful flowers and shrubs grew everywhere.  
  
"I fell like I've just walked through a time portal back to when there where Kings and Queens, and the grew shrubs in maze like patterns as to confuse intruders." Actually the more she thought about it, the more it felt like she had just stepped into the book "Secret Garden." Kagome began to explore the garden forgetting about the incident that had occured mere seconds before hand. She walked down one of the paths, and and found that every so often there were shrubbed enclosures that either had gates or doors making their entrance. Each small garden/enclosure was gloriously decorated with its own foutain, statues, and certian colored flowers.  
  
"It's so gorgeous out here"she exclaimed talking to no one but herself. As she continued to walk, Kagome came to a garden that had no gate. One could just simply walk in through the 12 foot wide opening in the towering shrubs, and so thats exactly what she did. This garden as all the rest was beautiful, but Kagome had a dislike for it the second she stepped foot inside.  
  
'What is this place?' the question ran through her mind. Flowers grew everywhere, but they weren't lively or colorful looking. The different shades of blue that the area held lacked the vibrance(is that even a word?) so many of the others had. It made Kagome feel cold and empty. She was about to turn and leave when the huge weeping willow in the corner caught her attention. The branches sagged to the ground, and considering it was summer the leaves were in full and you could not see the trunk of the tree.  
  
"I wonder..."Kagome pondered alloud. Eventually curiousity got the best of her and she squeezed inside and made her way over to the trunk. It was dark and cool inside the confines of the branches, and again the teenager received a feeling of dislike towards the area. Without the sun fully out it was even harder to see, but some how she found her way ver to the trunk and peered at an engraving in the side.  
  
"Inuyasha + Kikyo 4ever + Alwyz" her voice whispered as her eyes stared at the heart shaped graffeti. All the tears that had wanted to spill earlier started to come out in full force now. Whye her? Why was it always her that had to fall into unrequented love? She briefly thought of Sango and was momentarily envious of her best friend and the basically perfect life she lived. The her thoughts traveled to Kikyo and the feelings of dislike, she had for the girl, that had been slowly harvesting were starting to fester.  
  
Kagome picked herself up from the ground, hating herself for the feeling that had just raced through her mind. That was not the kind of person she wanted to be, and she refused to let it happen again. Wanting to exit the dreary garden as soon as possible she quickened her step. "I most've been out here for a half hour already" 'I haven't even heard Inu calling for me *snort* he probably doesn't even realize i'm gone, because he's off in Kikyo land somewhere.'  
  
Making her way back out to the main path she contemplated whether she should return to the house or finish exploring the rest of the garden. A light breeze blew and Kagome realized how much the temperature had dropped. Wrapping her arms around her, she decided it was time to go back, she was getting tired also, and had no other option but to spend the night in this house. Not to complain because it was one of the most amazing houses she had been in. Just as she was about to turn to go in she heard it. "KAAA- GOOO-MEE!!" Inuyasha was calling for her. Looking to the way back to the house she saw him there making his way towards her. Everything in her just shut down, but not before her brain screamed 'RUN' so thats waht she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
How Inuyasha wasn't deaf by now he would never knwo. Kikyo had screamed none stop about him cheating on her, and how she loved him with all heart. She even threatened to commit suicide then burst into tears before he could finally explain what was going on, with a slight bend to the truth at least.  
  
Inuyasha had told his beloved Kikyo that Kagome's mother worked for Sesshomaru's company, and the his brother and her mother were close friends because his parenst and Ms. Higurashi had been. In Inuyahsa's story Sesshomaru had known Kagome all her life. Kagome's mom was "out of town" on bussiness and had asked Sesshomaru if she could stay with him while she was gone becasue it was so close to the house where the girls friends met everyday. Of course he had felt bad about lying to his one and only, but what other choice did her have. He would make it up to her with lots of flowers and presents. Only the best for his girl.  
  
The young boy made his way back to the kitchen where he had run out on his 'brother's house guest' only when he got there she was no longer standing by the sink like when he rushed out. The towel she was using to dry the dishes lay on the counter beside the sink. A cool breeze reached his body, and he turned to find the back door wide open.  
  
"Shit," he exclaimed running outside knowing exactly what trouble she could get into in the maze that was his backyard. Frantically Inuyasha yelled her name, not seeing her anywhere. When there was no answer he sprinted to the main path and stopped to call out again praying that she wasn't lost in there, knowing that it would take hours rto find her and get her back if she was. As he gazed down the path he found her standing by the entrance that Kikyo had claimed theirs. Despite the fact that he was atleast 500 metters away he knew sha had been crying.  
  
"KAGOME" he called again so not the catch her by surprise. Inuyasha watched as the girl looked up, made eye contact for a moment and then took off running in the other direction. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' he asked himself as her sprinted after her. She was tired, he could tell by the fact that her pace was nothing compared to earlier that. 'Oh right that had happened today. It feels like its been more then just a few hours. No wonder, after today, and having Kikyo call I'd probably run too.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal narrative for both sides~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All Kagome knew is that she was running, and that she was getting worn out quickly. She had no clue why she wanted to run from him, when part of her still longed to be in his arms. She fought the urge to turn, and run to him, but it only drained more of her energy. She had no idea where she was going, but she followed her heart. Something was drawing her into the garden, but she didn't what, and it scared her only she couldn't make herself stop. Taking a sharp right turn she found herself at a dead end, well not exactly there was door. She prayed for it to be open; however her wishes went unanswered. She pushed on the door willing it to open, still nothing. Kagome fell to her knees crying hard. Finally she had stopped, and she realized her destination was to the other side of this door. This door that would not open for her.  
  
As Inuyasha saw her turn right, he knew that he had her. He also knew that this was a place he had promised himself he would never again go. He ran harder, clutching the key attached to a chain around his neck. The teenager turned the corner, and saw the girl on her knees crying her eyes out. She didn't even see him approach her while he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
Kagome jumped at his touch at first, but soon leaned over to him resting into the embrace he offered. She had no idea why she was feeling this or why as she was running all the memories of her father had come to her, but they had and that was the point. After a few minutes of crying into his chest, her sobs began to slow.  
  
Slowly the girl's crying was ebbing away. Inuyasha squeezed her tight for a moment before loosening, and lifting her face so that he could see her face. What he saw was more than he ever could've imagined. The eyes of the person before him were not the happy carefree ones he had becme so accustome to gazing into, no thes were glassed over with tears, and held nothing but saddness, grief, pain, and strife. With his thumb he wiped away her tears. A memory of a story he was once told flashed though his mind:  
  
****"I had run. I don't know what, but i had just felt the need to run from everyone and everything. I ran until my legs gave out and i sunk to the ground in tears. That's when your father found me. He had been taking an evening walk through his family's garden, and heard crying, then he had found me. Your father took me in his arms and wiped away my tears. He promised that everything would be alright. That was when i fell in love with him."****  
  
Inuyasha's mother had told him that story when he was a child, and he asked about how his parents fell in love. Of course he was a child then ad had no clue what anyone really meant by it or what love was for that matter. Right now he had no idea what he was feeling. All he wanted to do was make her stop hurting. Inuyasha had the strongest desire in the world to protect the girl infront of him. Right then he made a vow to make sure that anyone who hurt this girl ever again would pay.  
  
"Shhh Kag. Its okay i'm here it's all gonna be okay" soothing tones came from the boys mouth.  
  
"I-I-n-u--y--y-a--sh--sh--a?" Kagome tried to mumble, but because she had been crying so hard it came out as a sad excuse for a stutter.  
  
"I'm here Kag. I'll always be here. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." His brain screamed at him demanding to know what he was doing, but he knew that those words were coming from his heart , and that there was no way he could stop them.  
  
Kagome burried her face in Inuyasha's chest yet again. She felt so warm, so safe with him. Its like the whole world just stopped spinning for them. She felt him inhale deeply before his voice reached her ears again.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"In a garden."  
  
"Well duh Baka. Do you know what this is here."  
  
"No." Darkness was taking over, but the sun was still refusing to give in. With the last of the light Inuyasha pointed to the door they were now standing infront of, and for the first time Kagome noticed it was covered in engravings.  
  
"Do you know what those say?"  
  
Kagome could only shake her head as she concentrated hard, scanning her memory for a time she had ever learned about the strange symbols on the door.  
  
Inuyasha released her and walked over to the door. He felt cold, and empty no that he was no longer holding her. Seeing her shiver, he knew she had felt the cold too. He grabbed her hand, gently pulling her towards the door, and running her fingers times over one of the symbols that were etched into his very soul. He took a deep breathand began to ead not only from the door, but from his memory.  
  
"Life is like a garden. It's changes with every season that comes. Yet underneath some part of it always the same. Remember I will always love you all  
  
Taisho, my heart is glad, that you called me your own. And there's no place I'd rather be than with you. Holding me still, holding me near. In your arms of love.  
  
Sesshomaru please do not hold this against me. I can not change the fate that has been fortold. Learn to love, there's girl out there that will need you more than anything.  
  
Inuyasha, my dear son. I am so sorry that i don't get to be with you as you grow. I will always regret that, but there is one thing that will make up for it. The day when you find the one you're suppose to be with I will be watching from the heavens, and you will feel me there. Do not be vain, love this girl with all you have got. You will need her more than you know. Bring her here to my garden there will be something waiting for her, and only her. Goodbye my little one."  
  
He left out the part about finding the one he was suppose to be with here. It was getting a little nervous with the fact that he had started to get the felling they were being watching the second both their hands had touched the door at once. 'Could it be Kagome I'm suppose to be with? No it has to be Kikyo, it just has to be.' He remembered Kikyo's reaction when he had brought her out to this door. She had said that she hated this part of the garden, and to nevertake her out there again. She had not even noticed the engraving.  
  
"Inuyasha?"his thoughts were broken by the owner of the hand he was holding.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought, and his eyes were full of confusion and sorrow. She knew he wasn't telling all of what the etching said, but did not want to push it. He would tell her in his own time she hoped. Taking his hand in hers she gaveit a reasuring squeeze.  
  
"This appeared shortly after my mother died, and my father had locked up the garden. He just didn't want world to destroy the last thing he had of her." he paused thinking back on his mother. She was so beautiful. Actually she kind of resembled and older Kagome. They have the same loving personality, and an air of happiness followed them.  
  
"Father had told Sesshomaru and I that mother had known she was going to pass on somehow and had this engraved here. The night before she died in the car accident my father and her spent in this Mosuleum(sp?) in there. Soon after her death Father became ill will sorrow, and no longer had enough strength to carry on. He really loved her. I've been in the garden once since they died. You'd be surprised, but theres not a weed around. Its perfectly manacured like ti was when she was alive. Almost as if its to sacred to be any other way." He felt so open around Kagome. He couldn't believe he was saying this.  
  
Completely in shock for a minute, Kagome could not believe that Inuyasha had just shared that with her. "Oh" was the only thing tha came out of her mouth, but even that seemed enough. She squeezed his hand again, and watched as his other hand dropped from the pendant under his shirt. He turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Oi wench stop looking at me like that." yep he was back from his trip down memory lane. "Are you okay?" conscern still lingering in his voice.  
  
"Yea, i think so."  
  
"Then we best get back to the house otherwise Sesshomaru will get pissed." Hand in hand the two made their way, through the dark, back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kikyo after the phone call~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who the hell was that bitch?' thought a clearly pissed off young women, as her older stepbrother came in the room. With one look he to her he turned himself around and went straight back out the door he had just come in. You had to be pretty stupid to piss Kikyo off and even stupider to stick around after you knew she was mad.  
  
Kikyo had a sudden idea and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Naraku the bestest most wonderful step bro in the world."  
  
"What do you want Kikyo"  
  
"Well remember when i helped you and you said you'd make it up to me? I'm collecting now, I have a favor to ask."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Once inside the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two teenagers had reached the house and still niether of them had spoken a word since Inuyasha had told Kagome the story of the door. They were right in front of the back door when Kagome stopped Inuyasha. He turned to her. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the night, and he found himself lost in them.  
  
"What do we do now?" she inquired  
  
"We do inside, duh" replied the slightly confused boy. He had no clue what she was trying to get at.  
  
"I know that baka. I meant about your brother, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, Shippo, you, me, tonight. If you hadn't figured it out yet things are a little weird. I mean with us hanging around with just Sango and Miroku, Shippo always off in lala land, me spending tonight over your house, you and Kikyo, and me being tied to all of it. Our whole friendship is a little strange, and i just want to know where we go from here, what's next."  
  
Inuyasha had again gotten lost in her eyes, but he felt his voice respond on it's own accord, " I don't know i guess we just see what happens." Inuyasha's vision turned to the girls lips. Satring at them, he noticed how silky and smooth they looked. He wondered what they felt like, and even more what they tasted like.  
  
Kagome could feel heart heart beat quicken as she watched his eyes move from hers to her lips. 'What is he thinking?' she thought. He stared hard at her lips. It was almost as if his eyes were kissing her. Slowly his head started to close the distance between them. His hot breath was now reaching her lips. Reality started melting away as he continued to close the distance in just a few seconds their lips would be touching. Kagome could feel her mouth lusting for his lips. She was so close to giving in, letting herself be succumbed by the temptation. Toughts raced through her head confusing her, time seemed to freeze as her heart raced, and panick enveloped her.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She had found her voice when he was just centimeters from her. They were so close. His lips were just about to brush hers. The question came out as more of a squeek then a question, but after a moment of him standing there so close that not even a piece of paper could slip through, it did get the job done. The warm breath that she had felt on her lips just moments before subsided as the outside light came on, and the door flew open revealing a very pissed look older version of Inuyasha. The came the yelling.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!!!!" Sesshomaru words thundered through the house.  
  
"Out" was the only reply Inuyasha gave.  
  
"Out, oh thats nice. Did you fucking forget what tonight was?"  
  
"Obviously" yet another sarcastic comment escaped the teenagers lips. Him and Kagome were now sitting on the couch in the living room in front of the big screen TV they had been watching earlier in the day.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, you worthless bastard. The only reason I keep you around is because it was father's last wish, and he left a lot of the company to you. Tonight was the mothly dinner with the social worker! Do you realize how much of an idiot you made me look like? Your lucky I was able to come up with an excuse for you otherwise they'd be hauling your ass away to a foster home right now!"  
  
"Hey shit happens. I'm only human i forget things to you know."  
  
" No I dont fucking know! Don't let it happen again! And who the hell is she?" Sesshomaru asked finally noticing that there was another person in the room.  
  
"A friend" retored the teenage boy, but it was pointless considering his older half brother was already halfway up the stairs. He obviously didn't care who she was.  
  
"So thats your brother?" came Kagome's voice. She had been quiet throung the entire tirade, and Inuyasha jumped when she spoke.  
  
"HALF brother"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, i'm so sorry this is all my fault. I should've never stayed here. When i woke up I should have gone straight back to Miroku's and just spent the night there."  
  
"You're right" he stated simply, and then looked at her. She hadn't caught the joke and looked like she was about to burst out crying any second. "Jesus chill wench, i was just kidding. It's fine don't worry about it. Welcome to my life. I go through the same routine everyday. He yells, i yell, and he either goes to work or up to his office. Just forget about it."  
  
This made Kagome feel a little bit better, and a small smile took over her face. "So?" she said returning to her normal perky self.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Sooooooo what do we do know?"  
  
"I don't know we could go up to my room and watch TV."  
  
" Pervet!" Kagome squealed as her face tinged red remeber the situation from earlier on the back steps.  
  
That deffinitely hadn't come out the way he wanted it to. He blushed at the assumption, and tried to fix it. "O god wench that's not what i meant. I was only saying that if you want to watch TV we should do it in my room unless of course you would like to have another run in with Sesshomaru."  
  
That was all the convincing it took. Inuyasha barely finished his sentence before he felt the girl atteptimg to pull him up off the couch and drag him up the stairs. Once they got up the stairs Kagome stopped and looked from left to right and back again. "Which one is his, all the doors were open before?' she thought. Finally giving in to her stubbornness she decided to ask.  
  
"Inuyasha" he had become intrigued watching her try to figure out where the hell she was going, but was awoken when he heard his name. "Which one is it?"  
  
"Oi stupid wench" He took the lead still holding onto her hand. As they passed by Sesshomaru's office they heard him calling to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha some guy and girl came over and dropped off a book bag when you took were out on your little adventure. It's in the front room." After that they heard nothing else from him. They assumed that it was the over night bag Kagome had brought for Miroku's. Once the reached his room he lead he inside, then turned to go get the bag.  
  
"Inu, where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think baka? To get your dumb bag. I can't let you go get it, you'll probably get lost, and i'll have to go looking for you." with that he left.  
  
Kagome was slightly stung by his words, but was grateful that she wasn't given the oppprtunty TO get lost. She grabbed the remote that sat on the table next to his bed. She figured it was for the flat screen TV opposite the bed, and was delighted to find she was correct. Flipping through the stations she found a scary movie, and satrted to make herself comfortable on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't having a good time with the bag. 'Holy shit this thing must way like 100 pounds' He wondered how could any person possible need this much stuff for one freaking night. By the time he reached the top of the stairs his back was killing him. He made his way to the room, and dropped the bag the second he was inside. Kagome apparently hadn't noticed him walk in until she heard the bang.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" the high pitched scream echoed through the small mansion. Kagome had really gotten into the movie, and hadn't noticed when Inuyasha walked in. When he dropped the bad, and the bang reached her ears, she automatically thought something was going to get her. She turned to see what had made the noise, and found the teenage boy in fits of laughter on the ground next to her bag.  
  
"Aww--gasp--man--burst of laughter-- you shoulda see--more laughter--- your face---histerical laughter" was all the poor boy could get out. Kagome didn't see the humor, but waited patiently for Inuyasha to compse himself. Once he did he inquired about the bag. "What the hell do you have in this thing. It was a ton."  
  
The girl started counting things off on her figures as Inuyasha stared blankly at her. Finally looking up to him she basically said, "The essentials, and its not that heavy. Is there somewhere I can change?"  
  
"Yea my bathrooms right through that door."  
  
"Thanks" she said and effortlessly picked up her bag, making it look like weighing less than a feather, and headed towards the bathroom. Inuyasha stood there mouth open, just gaping at her. 'She's got to be the strongest woman alive" he thought as the door shut behind her and he heard a loud bang signaling the bag was again on the floor.  
  
After about five minutes of water running, things being pulled out of the bag, and things being shoved back into the back, Kagome exited the bathroom. She had decided on wearing her favorite track outfit, a pair of super short navy blue shorts, and a white spagetti strap tang top, for pa jamas. After all she had to look good even if she was sleeping, she WAS in Inuyasha's house.  
  
At first when Inuyasha heard the door of his bathroom open and he looked up, he was like enchanted by her. He was staring , and he knew it, but who couldn't when a girl looked like that. She was hott, no she was beyond hott. No matter how much Kagome and Kikyo looked alike, he knew that Kikyo could never look as good in that outfit. He watched as blood rushed to the girls face. He was enjoying her hesitance, and noticably checked her out. His eyes travel up and down her body outlining every detail. He would've continued had she not spoken.  
  
"Inu why are you laying like that?" When she had come out of the bathroom she found him laying on his bed with his upperbody hanging down off the bed, and his eyes were glued to her. As she looked at him she noticed that he was now only wearing his boxars. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she inspected his lean muscular body. Then she noticed him eying her and her outfit, well most likely trying to eye her withouth her outfit, realizing this her face turned bright red so she had come up with something to divert her attention.  
  
Caught off guard by the sudden question Inuyasha remembered how and was laying, and the slight pain returned to his back. 'Damn bag' he thought before answering. "Your god damn bag, killed my back. Do you realize how many stairs I had to climb with that thing to get it up here?"  
  
Kagome laughed good naturedly while an idea popped into her head. "Lay down on you bed completly."  
  
"Kag don't you think that would be a little wrong, I mean come on my brothers here."  
  
"Baka that's not what i meant. Just lay donw on your stomache and i'll show you." It had taken her a minute to comprehend what had gone through his mind.  
  
Inuyasha did as she told him. For a minute he lay there and nothing happened, and he was starting to feel like and idiot. The feeling soon passed as he felt her weight on the bed. She crawled on the large bed over to him. Sitting on her knees she began to run her hans up and down his back. Surprisingly she was able to hit every aching part with the right amount of pressure. Inuyasha hadn't realized how streesed his muscles had been until she started to release them.  
  
The girl couldn't belive what she was doing. She couldn't believe he was letting her do this. His skin was perfectly smooth, and tan from all the basketball games and beach days he went with out a shirt. She could feel his muscles under his skin as the relaxed. He was enjoying this almost as much as she was. 'Oh kami, could i be falling any faster for him?" she thought as his back began to vibrate slightly.  
  
A low growl admitted from his throat. " Feels so good" he mumbled into the blankets. After about 10 more minutes of this Inuyasha felt the massage stop. "Ahhh wait keep going. Why are you stopping?"  
  
"My turn'" those were Kagome's two words before she stretched out on her stomache. It took Inuyasha a minute to understand what she meant and when he did, he hesitantly began rubbing her shoulders. He felt her muscles relax under his touch, and worked his way up and down her body. He could feel her breath become more even as he continued.  
  
Kagome felt like she was in a dream while the teenage boy';s hands gently moved up and down all the sore areas of her back. While her muscles released their tension she released the thoughts of all the bad things that had happened that day. A moan threaten to escape her mouth while he slid his hands down her body once more. She could feel herself drifting into dreamland, but she wasn't ready to sleep just yet. Right at that moment the massage stopped. "Hey" she said.  
  
"Hey yourself. My arms are tired."  
  
"Okay, okay, lets watch TV" Inuyasha agreed, and the setlled in watching yet another scary movie.  
  
This movie was freaky Kagome had to admit. Not to mention it was definitely getting cold. She began to shiver, and try to conceal it, but failed.  
  
"What is poor little Kag scared?"  
  
"No it's just really cold in here."  
  
"Oh, i guess it is kinda cold, get under the covers if you want." the was a moment of akward silence before they both got up and climbed under the covers. The same thought ran through bother their heads, 'Well why not we were earlier?"  
  
Kagome was much happier that she was warm now; however the movie was still pretty damn freaky. She scooted over to Inuyasha cautiously.  
  
"What now? Don't tell me you're still cold."  
  
"No" she said as she covered her heard preventing herself from seeing another scary part.  
  
"Your scared aren't you?  
  
"No" she said again, but even an idiot could tell she was lying as she yelped when something jumped out at the people in the movie. When she had yelped she had also scooted the remaining distance over to Inuyasha, and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Feh" was the only verbal reply while Inuyasha took his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders. Soon she had snuggled down into his chest. He doubted Kagome even realized the position they were in. Time continued to pass and the two fell asleep in each others arms, yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango were just walking into Inuyasha's house after ringing the doorbell for the past ten minutes. They hadn't gotten any answer, but the door was unlocked, and they let them selves in.  
  
Sango who had never been in the house awwed at how clean and nice it was. If she hadn't known better she would have never guessed that two guys lived there. She wanted to explore, but found she was being dragged up a long flight of stairs by her beloved Miroku.  
  
Miroku felt Sango reluctantly give into his pulling. He knew she wanted to explor, but first he wanted to sneak in on his two best friends. He needed something to blackmail Inuyasha with and this was his chance. Nothing was gonna make him giv it up.  
  
The two reached Inuyasha's door, and Miroku hushed Sango. Silently he opened the door and walked inside the room with Sango following.  
  
Sango walked in the room behind Miroku when he stopped suddenly. She looked at the shock in his expression, and then followed his gaze towards the bed, where her best friend lay sleeping with...............Inuyasha?  
  
The two sleeping teenages were still snuggled close together. Inuyasha was laying on his side while Kagome was on her back. By the bumbs in the blanket you could see that Inuyasha had an arm around Kag's wait holding her close. You could also see Inuyasha's face buried in the crook of Kagome's neck,with his lips touching her skin ever so gently. The thing that set the picture though was the fact that the straps on Kagome's shirt had slipped off her shoulders, and from where the two intruders stood it looked like she wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
The intruding couple looked at each other before both saying the same thing. "Oh my fucking god. What the hell were you two doing last night?"  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~ )~(~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Yay!! im finally finished. So im a little late sorrrry. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I went slightly more secret garden then i wanted to but hey what can you do right? R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEZ Tune in next time to see how K&I explain to every1 what happened. well yea its UPER late and im soo tired AND still hav hw to do and school tomorro. You best all appreciate what i do for you. Byeness for now.  
  
Inu: Byeness? what the hell is that about  
  
lildevil: It's bye bree style. whoop whoop  
  
Inu: Riiiight. So why exactly do you hate me sooo much that you want to ruin my relationship with Kikyo? Have you ever thought maybe just maybe im happy with her?  
  
lildevil: Why do i ruin it hmmmmm maybe cuz it's just WRONG. And no i never thought u just might be happy with her cuz if you think you are, uve clearly been missinformed and seriously i think i no whats best for u.  
  
Inu: like hell you do bitch!  
  
lildevil: I'll deal with you later its bed time now. *bed appears and lil devil climbs in*  
  
Inu: Oh no you don't get up wench.  
  
lildevil: *snores*  
  
lyls lildevil 


End file.
